Morning Assignment
by siayeendeewhy
Summary: Ed needs some bribery for the assignment that he's been forced to take on... RoyxEd


**Ch. 1  
**

Uneven footsteps, one heavier than the other, thudded loudly against the paved street, alone in the early hours of dawn. The faint scent of oil and alchemy lingered around a short, slight form.

His luminous gold orbs practically glowed in the dim dusk. He closed his gloved fingers tightly over a silver pocket watch.

His full lips were pulled into a tight grimace, his slender jaw set. Long sheer yellow strands, fallen astray from a now loose braid, floated around the young alchemist's face.

Waves of red fabric danced and flapped in the gentle breeze, softly hitting the young man's lean body.

A pair of small, round, silver-rimmed glasses slipped down his nose, and he impatiently wriggled his nose, causing the frames to slip back to cover his eyes. Years of poring over alchemy books had been hard on his pretty eyes.

He paused in front of the flight of stone stairs, glaring up at them, immensely dwarfed by its height. His uneven footsteps began again, climbing the stairs, steadily moving as the lean muscles in his lower abdomen strained to carry a heavier and slightly rusty leg.

Oil would be applied later.

Flesh and metal hands shoved the heavy door open, muscles straining in one arm, automail parts gliding in their sockets in the other arm.

Oil would be applied there as well.

As Edward Elric stomped down the hall, his flesh hand dove inside his long red coat, warm digits wrapping around a folded telegram. Amber eyes flashed angrily, and the grooves around his mouth grew deeper.

Hawkeye glanced up as the red-clad alchemist stormed past her, the muscle beneath his eye twitching slightly. She sighed, peering at the clock.

Exactly a quarter past four.

She raised one slender, calloused hand to her forehead, already pounding due to spending the entire night with paperwork and the Colonel.

Rubbing the point between her brows, she pulled out a pair of earplugs with her other hand, preparing for fireworks.

-

The slender youth was normally a deep sleeper, so the fact that he was at Central at 4:13 AM made it clear that the day was about to start off with a roar.

Gloved hands folded together to meet under a strong chin, as black eyes glanced up at the angry face in front of him. A good-natured, innocent smile blossomed across the colonel's handsome face when the unfolded, slightly crumpled telegram was pushed in front of his eyes.

His smile widened into a grin as his gaze traveled up his arm, towards the smaller man's face.

"Good morning, Fullmetal. What brings you here at," he glanced at the clock, "four in the morning?" His innocent expression became devious, and his eyes sparkled with mirth.

He bit his lip to hold back a cackle of laughter as Edward's chest puffed up and his face colored. The young genius was so adorable; he couldn't help but make fun of him.

"You know exactly why I'm here," Ed hissed between gritted teeth, hands trembling at the effort of not blowing up.

"No, Edward, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" Roy asked sweetly, feigning confusion at the blonde's glower.

He knew that just by smiling at him, he was fueling his anger, and he loved watching the midget erupt.

Outside the office, Lieutenant Hawkeye's normally stoic face winced as her earplugs popped out of her ears and the loud yelling from the other side of the door penetrated them instead.

Blue eyes cautiously peered in the direction of the office when she heard Mustang "soothingly comforting" Edward, probably laughing at him all the while.

She rolled her eyes at the failed attempt and promptly went back to her important paperwork.

-

Golden lashes fluttered closed, and his small fingers tangled in the Colonel's cropped, black hair. Flushed pink lips were meshed against Roy's and he wondered how Roy always managed to shut him up in this manner.

His eyes shot open once again when he was slammed roughly against the oak desk behind him. Ed winced when he felt a glass paperweight dig into his back.

The smaller alchemist tore his lips away and glared at his lover accusingly. Mustang merely grinned apologetically and nipped gently his lower lip.

"How is it that I let you get away with messing with my life?" Ed complained against Roy's lips. He pouted as Mustang nuzzled his neck, completely ignoring his query.

Roy growled when the slender digits in his hair yanked his head up and away from his lover's lovely neck.

He glared at him and replied, "Because you'd do anything for a handsome man like me."

Ed pouted, "Seriously, it's not fair. Somehow, you always manage to talk me into doing what you want."

Mustang just chuckled, carefully nibbling and kissing the tender flesh beneath his lips. He wanted many things in his life, small trifles that were easily indulged. He wanted to see his little lover writhing beneath him, moaning out his name, sweat-soaked her wrapped around his lithe form. He wanted too taste the salty-sweet tanginess of the soft flesh.

He wanted to watch Ed's beautiful face screw up, wanted to hear his scream at the end.

The fact that Edward would go along with his assignment was just an added bonus, he thought with a satisfied expression on his chiseled features.

The Colonel devoted his entire concentration to try to get his lover to set his mind on other things.

"Just how did our argument turn out like this?" Ed asked breathlessly as Roy busily began tugging off his long red coat and his somewhat tight black shirt.

Once again, his question was ignored. Soon, he found himself too occupied with the source of his anger to actually vent.

Hazily, he remembered that he should be yelling about something, but couldn't quite gather the energy to raise his voice.

Drowning gold orbs peered out through thick golden lashes. Soft, luscious lips parted in a gasp. Flesh and metal fingers tightly gripped the Colonel's back, as he felt the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten.

His fingers moved upwards, towards Mustang's broad shoulders, clutching them almost desperately as the Colonel moved lower, and lower….

Teasingly, Roy nuzzled the boy's tight stomach, grinning against the warm, tan skin, as he felt him shudder beneath him.

The blonde shook gently, his round eyes watering slightly.

His body began to react more violently. His lips parted, and incoherent gasps and moans escaped.

He felt his body become manipulated, his strings pulled and tugged at to suit his dominant lover's wants and needs.

Ed closed his eyes.

His ragged breathing became harsher, faster. His body rocked, and he sighed in ecstasy. For one bleary moment, everything seemed to become less sharp, less edgy. The world smoothed until the sex-filled air seemed euphoric.

It was like seeing through a pair of rose-tinted glasses.

Everything was simply… beautiful.

-

"You can't always have me agree to your assignments by seducing me, you know," Ed commented as he watched the Colonel puff on a lit cigarette. "I won't always just consent to these things."

"Maybe not, but for the time being, you will be partnered with Hughes until further notice." He ran a teasing finger down Edward's thigh and smirked at the blonde's alluring shudder.

"Further notice meaning me ripping his tonsils out for excessive photograph flaunting..." Ed grumbled snarkily and grabbed Roy's wandering fingers with his own. He glared at him. "Stop doing that when I'm talking to you."

"I don't see why not. Your rants seem to always seem so small in the grand scheme of things," he sneered, placing extra emphasis on the word "small".

Ed opened his mouth to reply, then closed it half-heartedly. "I would normally bite your head off for saying that word, but it's too early in the morning for that much movement."

Roy chuckled. "All right. But you're starting with Hughes at ten, so you'd better be wide-awake by then."

Ed pouted and moved to roll off the couch.

"I'm serious, Fullmetal," the older man said, grasping the blonde's flesh elbow and dragging him back into the Colonel's chest. "This assignment is not a joke." But he lightened his stern words by lowering his face to the boy's abdomen and rolling his tongue through the indent of his bellybutton. "Ten-o'-clock sharp."

"F-fine."

-

This was the beginning of an old story that I dredged up from somewhere. I had deleted it, but decided to make a few changes and re-post it as a one-shot. I had always thought it a shame that I hadn't finished the original story...


End file.
